SF3 Friendship Vs Prejudism
by MWolfL
Summary: Linguini and Colette are now engaged to be married, but encounter a big problem. Can their new friend help them with that problem? LinguiniXColette
1. A Special Anniversary

February 18, 2008, Alfredo paid me a visit to ask for advice on whether or not he should propose to Colette. After finding out that they had been dating for a year, I said that he should. Remy then came in and I added that if Alfredo wanted a second opinion…Remy interrupted me by saying that he and Alfredo had already had a talk about it. As you most likely remember from the last Superwolf Reunion I had given Remy, Django, and Emile the ability to speak human.

This was how it really started:

It was closing time, and Colette noticed the calendar they kept in the kitchen.

"Alfredo, our first anniversary of dating is coming up." She said.

Alfredo looked and, true enough, it was only two days until the anniversary.

"Wow, we should plan something special." He smiled, actually looking a little emotional.

"Well considering we're friends with the best chef in all of Paris that takes care of the dinner…." Colette noticed that Alfredo looked close to tears. "Honey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just that I've never had a girlfriend for even a day before I met you."

"Well, technically, I never really had a boyfriend before either." Colette smiled. "I've had a few dates back in high school, but they only lasted for a short time. After graduation I just gave up and decided to concentrate on my career only."

"Yeah, well, it's not like any of the guys you went out with were good enough…." Alfredo teased good-naturedly.

"…Except for you." Colette finished, grinning.

Alfredo blushed, after all he wasn't used to being complimented.

"Hey guys Anton's leaving, it's officially closing time." Remy called from his perch on the door between the kitchen and customer area.

Alfredo and Colette went over to the door so that the three of them could wave good-bye. Anton noticed and waved back.

Colette then went to the customer area to clean the tables, but to Remy's surprise Alfredo went to the bathroom instead of starting to clean up the kitchen. Remy followed and knocked on the door; Alfredo opened it.

"It's okay Little Chef you can come in." Alfredo sighed, strangely seeming sad.

Despite knowing Remy's real name Alfredo still liked to call him Little Chef. Remy liked being called that so he never commented on it.

"What's wrong?" Remy asked, concerned.

"This is." Alfredo replied, setting down a catalog onto the floor.

Remy's mouth dropped open, it was a catalog of engagement rings!

"You're thinking of proposing to Colette?" Remy asked.

"I've been thinking about it for about two weeks," Alfredo replied sadly as he sat on the toilet. "But I never got the courage. Our anniversary of dating is coming up and that would be the perfect time to propose, but I don't think I'd be able to."

"I think it's a wonderful idea." Remy smiled.

"You think so?" Alfredo said, surprised. "I thought you were jealous of her."

"I forgot to tell you," Remy laughed. "I got over that back when Colette decided to help us out. You know, back when Ego was reviewing us for the first time."

Alfredo, Colette, and Remy used Ego whenever they were referring to Anton's old self, the way he was back before Remy's ratatouille humbled him. Even Anton used it, and was actually very amused when he first found out about that.

"Oh." Alfredo smiled.

"So why can't you get the courage?" Remy asked.

"I don't think she'll accept," Alfredo sighed. "Why would she want to marry someone like me…?"

"Hello, wasn't she the one who said that you're the only one good enough for her?" Remy frowned. "You've got to stop with this lack of confidence of yours, you have many friends, a steady job, a girlfriend, and you've even found you're true calling. Most importantly, you're a great friend. And don't forget, even your dad is proud of you despite you not being a cook because you have a good heart."

It's true about Alfredo's true calling: Alfredo was so good at being a waiter on skates that he already became famous for it a long time ago. This actually helped a lot with business, but despite that work still didn't bring in much money.

Alfredo opened his mouth to say something, but then fell silent. It had become pretty hard to win an argument against Remy, especially since Remy's views were often more optimistic than his.

"What about…the timing? It has been close to a year, but humans usually know each other for a longer time than that before getting married." Alfredo finally pointed out.

"Er…." Remy had to admit that here was where he was stumped. "I think you'd best ask a human's opinion on that one. What about Miranda? She's famous among the Superwolf Team and Watchers for giving good advice about that subject."

I was only famous because I was the only one couples would come to for advice. Sometimes they'd even ask me before asking their parents. I guess they're more comfortable talking to me about it...though considering my Cupid's Eye it isn't really surprising.

"All right, I'll ask her tomorrow." Alfredo smiled.

Fortunately, Colette was still cleaning the customer area so Alfredo and Remy didn't have to come up with an alibi when they went back into the kitchen.

When Alfredo gave in after hearing my advice, he brought out his catalog in order to pick out an engagement ring. The one he liked most was a heart shaped sapphire that matched Colette's eyes, but he couldn't afford it so I gave him the extra amount he needed. He at first was uncomfortable but I replied that I had too much money anyway so it was hardly a favor.

This was true since the Stone Gods don't use money and so aren't very good with exchange rates or how much things cost. Meaning Boss kept paying me and Jack a lot - for potions and such - until I told him to stop since I'm not the type who wants to be big-time rich. I like being able to donate to charity and environmental causes all the time though... Anyway:

What neither Alfredo nor Colette knew was that Remy was planning an anniversary/engagement surprise of his own for them: a heart shaped chocolate cake. For this one he had to use the clan for help, but since they were able to help before it was no big.

Closing time of the anniversary date, Colette, as usual, went to clean the tables in the customer area and Alfredo cleaned the kitchen. Colette also prepared a table where she and Alfredo could have their anniversary supper before going to the park to stargaze. Since Remy, Django, and Emile helped Alfredo clean the kitchen, they were done before Colette. Remy and the clan also wanted to get Alfredo out of the kitchen quickly so that they could prepare the cake.

Alfredo left the kitchen just as Colette placed the last items on the table. The table had a red tablecloth that they reserved for dates – since saving money was important for them they usually had their dates in their own restaurant – two red candles, and a heart shaped vase of roses. Colette and Alfredo sat down, and Alfredo poured them champagne that he brought from the kitchen.

"Here's to our first anniversary." Alfredo said as he raised his glass.

"May it not be out last." Colette smiled as she tapped his glass with her own.

Needless to say, that helped a lot with Alfredo's courage.

"Colette, ever since our first kiss I've felt a special connection with you," Alfredo began. "And it didn't take me long to realize that I never want to be without you, and that I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"I feel the same way." Colette smiled before teasing: "Though by 'first kiss' do you mean the one Remy caused or the one after that?"

Alfredo found it hard to lie to Colette after she found out about Remy, so he had to tell her what had really happened that day they first kissed. She didn't mind, and she was proud of him for finding the courage to tell her that. She wasn't even mad at Remy, actually she was grateful.

"Well, technically we continued the kiss on our own after a few seconds." Alfredo smiled. "Remy wasn't even controlling me after we closed our eyes."

"I'm glad we did continue the kiss." Colette smiled. "I found out that day that you're the one for me."

"I felt – still feel actually – the same way, and you don't know how happy I am to hear you say that." Alfredo smiled before getting down on one knee.

"Alfredo…?" Colette broke off.

"Colette, will you…will you marry me?" Alfredo asked, holding out the ring.

Colette was stunned speechless, then looked as if she was about to cry, but instead she smiled.

"Alfredo…of course I'll marry you." She said, emotional, as she held his hands.

Alfredo started to tear a little too as he put the ring on Colette's finger. Colette then tackled/hugged him and they kissed. When they broke apart and got back into their seats they were emotionally speechless for a while.

"It's…beautiful." Colette said, referring to the ring. "Did you pick it out yourself?"

"Yes, I thought it matched your eyes." Alfredo smiled before sighing: "Although, I couldn't afford it on my own so Miranda had to lend me most of the money."

"I understand." Colette said. "She is a good friend."

"Only villains would be able to disagree with you there." Alfredo smiled.

They then began talking about the wedding, and got so into it that they didn't notice a group of rats wheeling one of the restaurant carts towards them. On top of the cart was a covered cake platter and Remy wearing his chef's hat.

"Happy anniversary and congratulations!" Remy said.

Alfredo and Colette almost jumped out of their chairs. Remy chuckled at their reaction.

"Remy!" Colette said angrily before laughing. "Well, you certainly got us."

"Were you planning to do that all along?" Alfredo smiled sternly, pretending to be angry.

"Only what's under the platter." Remy smiled. "I knew about Alfredo planning to propose to you beforehand but I didn't expect you two to get that startled by my arrival."

"Under the…you prepared a treat for us?" Colette gasped, surprised.

"Well, you two mean a lot to me." Remy smiled. "I always knew humans weren't bad despite their 'trying to kill rats', but dad never even dared to believe it until he met you two."

Colette and Alfredo smiled. Remy then lifted the lid with help from Django, Emile, and the strongest rat in the clan. Colette and Alfredo gasped with pleasure: the chocolate cake was decorated with red and pink icing and a message on top that read: Many Happy Years to the New Engaged Couple (Remy has to write small because of his small size, but it was still legible).

"Oh Remy, thank you." Alfredo smiled, moved.

"Well I couldn't have done it without the clan." Remy smiled as he cut a slice for Alfredo.

"Anything for two of the three most decent people I've known." Django added, meaning Anton as well (he meant in this World, not all Worlds in general, by the way).

"Congratulations you two." Emile added.

Alfredo then cut a piece for Colette, and they both ate. Colette even cut a piece for Remy, Django, and Emile to share. Unexpectedly, after a bit everyone heard a knock at the door. Remy and the other rats quickly hid as Alfredo went to the door.

"I'm sorry we're…oh Anton." Alfredo said after opening the door.

Remy and the other rats came out of hiding.

"I wanted to wait until after closing time before getting my gift." Anton explained as Alfredo let him in.

Alfredo and Colette had already told them of their dating anniversary.

"'Gift'?" Colette repeated.

"Well what else do you give a couple when they're celebrating a special event?" Anton smiled. "Hello Remy. Hi Django, Emile."

"Hi Anton." Remy smiled as his father and brother waved. "Cake?"

"Well since it's obviously for Alfredo and Colette…." Anton hesitated reluctantly.

"Oh go ahead." Alfredo laughed, knowing that Anton had become a bigger fan of Remy's cooking than Colette or even him.

Anton smiled and took a slice. He then ate a few bites before giving the new engaged couple their gift – though he didn't know about the 'engaged' part yet, until….

"Colette…is that…is that an engagement ring?" Anton asked, wide-eyed.

"Yes, Alfredo proposed to me a while ago." Colette explained.

"Well…all I can say is congratulations." Anton smiled. "And you two will definitely be happy together."

"I've believed that ever since Colette came back to help us." Remy added.

Colette then opened the gift: it was a grey glass rat holding a red glass heart with 'One Year of Love' inscribed on it. The rat's eyes were brown. Obviously the glass rat was supposed to be Remy.

"Wow!" Remy gasped, impressed.

"Anton, we…we don't know what to say." Colette said as Alfredo admired the rat from behind Colette.

"Well I knew the story of how you two fell in love, so I thought something to represent that would be a good gift." Anton smiled.

After Alfredo told Colette the truth about the kiss it became a funny story to look back on, so they obviously told Anton.

"It sure is." Alfredo smiled. "Thank you."

They all then spent the rest of the time talking about the wedding, but of course they couldn't stay there all night. After a couple of hours they parted, but Alfredo and Colette were so into the wedding that Colette decided to go to Alfredo's to continue talking. Remy smiled and decided to stay over with the clan so that he could get some sleep and give the newly engaged couple some privacy. He also knew that they'd stop at the park for a few minutes for their stargazing and he was a bit too tired from all the cooking to be able to stay awake long enough. Unfortunately, they were all so happy from the engagement that they forgot about one detail that would be a problem: churches don't allow rats.


	2. The Problem

A.N. Now no one be offended by this chapter. The priest isn't really the badguy here, he's just prejudice about a lot of things. Including rats, which is understandable for a priest. I have nothing against religion, only prejudism. It's really the prejudism I'm showing in a bad light. To balance things Alfredo and Colette's new friend is also prejudice, but in a different way. Meaning he's an atheist, and so prejudice about religion. Even prejudism against religion I hate. That's why I'm a Darwinist instead of an atheist. Big difference.

They didn't think of this problem until Alfredo and Colette went to Notre Dame to register. Remy came along in Alfredo's shirt pocket anyway, since the three of them hoped that they would be able convince the priest to make an exception. Unfortunately, when Alfredo mentioned Remy (posing him as his pet rat without actually showing him to the priest) it didn't go well.

"Allow a filthy diseased rat in my church?" The priest cried.

"Remy's neither of those things!" Alfredo snapped. "He's a great friend!"

"He's a rat!" The priest snapped back. "Rats can't amount to the value that other pets, especially cats, are worth!"

"I used to think that until I met Remy and now I know that it's not true!" Colette snapped. "Rats are smarter than most other pets!"

Unfortunately, none of them noticed the priest's cat eyeing Alfredo's shirt pocket.

"Rats caused the black plague and countless other problems!" The priest snapped. "I wouldn't call that smart!"

"Fleas caused the black plague, not rats!" A man studying the bible nearby snapped.

"Go back to your studying Jesus!" The Priest ordered. "And fleas obviously didn't cause the other problems."

"Most problems, like stealing food, wouldn't have been caused if we'd treated rats kinder." Jesus said sternly. "And I'm not the only one who needs to study!"

Colette, Alfredo, and Remy gasped at Jesus's boldness.

"You'll never become a good priest if you keep up this attitude." The priest said coldly. "Go back to your studying or I'll make you stay behind at the next sermon."

Jesus went back to his reading with a glare, though even Remy would've bet that he wasn't really reading.

Suddenly, the priest's cat lunged toward Alfredo!

"No!" Alfredo cried, protecting his pocket and Remy by putting his arm in the way.

"Did you bring that rat with you?" The priest cried angrily.

"His name is Remy!" Colette retorted angrily.

Alfredo, meanwhile, was trying to stop the cat from reaching Remy, but this caused his arm to be badly scratched and bitten. Colette tried to pry the cat away, but this only resulted in a scratch on her hand. No one noticed Jesus leaving….

"Stop mistreating Jacob and just let him kill that filthy rat." The priest ordered.

"Never!" Alfredo snapped.

Suddenly, a burst of water caused Jacob to let go of Alfredo with a screech. Everyone except for Remy, who was still hiding, turned and saw Jesus with a water gun.

"Jacob get out of here or I'll soak you again!" Jesus ordered.

Jacob surrendered with another screech.

"GET THAT RAT OUT OF MY CHURCH NOW!" The priest screamed. "JESUS STAY HERE OR I'LL CHAIN YOU TO YOUR BED AND EXTORT YOU!"

With a cold glare, Jesus followed Colette and Alfredo out of the church.

"You didn't have to do that." Colette said.

"Oh dad's always been that stupid." Jesus muttered.

"He's your father?" Alfredo said, surprised.

"Unfortunately." Jesus said. "Come on, my place is across the street, you can wash up there."

A.N. Yup, Jesus is the new friend - and even though he doesn't want to admit it he inherited his father's prejudism.

"Thank you." Colette said.

"Well I had pet rats of my own when I was a kid, but I had to keep them a secret." Jesus smiled as they crossed the street. "I always thought they were cool, after all you can teach them tricks. Also, it's easier to sneak them into places that don't allow pets, which you two obviously already…oh no."

Alfredo and Colette looked at Alfredo's shirt pocket, and saw it torn and stained with blood!

"No, Remy!" Alfredo said as Colette gasped.

"Come on!" Jesus said as he started to run to his place.

Fortunately, it ended up looking worse than it was. Most of the blood was actually Alfredo's. Luckily Remy was smart enough to cower in the far corner, so he only got a few light scratches on his back. He didn't even need a bandage, just some ointment, which I couldn't say the same for Alfredo. Alfredo's arm in fact had to be almost entirely covered in cloth bandages. As for his chest, well, it was better off but it still needed bandaging.

"Thanks, but…you didn't have to stick up for us back there you know." Alfredo said after his first-aid treatment.

"Oh I've been arguing with dad for decades." Jesus smiled. "We're complete opposites so we've never been able to agree on everything. For example I know that evolution is true and dad still believes that Adam and Eve nonsense. He even believes in the story of the ark despite the fact that it's a load of... Religion, what a waste of human intelligence."

Alfredo and Colette looked at each other awkwardly but decided not to say anything. Even though they weren't that religious they didn't consider religion dumb or anything, which it's not. It's just a part of history humans don't want to let go of, which isn't really a bad thing.

A.N. I'm like that with my childhood. I still watch things I loved as a kid, even little kids' shows, and I still have my toys. I think holding on to things you love from the past or that is part of you culture is a good source of comfort.

"But what about him going to extort you?" Colette asked.

"I'm used to that," Jesus smiled. "It's nothing more than getting chained to my bed, being surrounded by anti-devil items, getting a holy water bath twice a day, and stuff like that."

"Oh that kind of extorting." Alfredo said. "Mom was religious but not like your dad so we never did much of the traditions. Sometimes we went to church, but mostly we just prayed before dinner."

"Lucky." Jesus muttered before asking: "What about your dad?"

"I…never knew him." Alfredo said sadly. "I never even knew who he was until two years after his death."

"Say…I thought I recognized you, you're Gusteau's son!" Jesus marveled.

"Yeah." Alfredo smiled before sighing sadly.

"So how could you not…?" Jesus began to ask.

"Mom never told me about him…or him about me." Alfredo explained. "But that was only to protect his reputation. Actually, I found out later that they didn't 'overdo' anything, I was just a sign that they were supposed to end up together."

"Alfredo…thank you, you saved my life." Remy said before Jesus could ask how Alfredo found that out.

Jesus gasped as Colette and Alfredo paled.

"You taught him how to talk?" Jesus gasped.

"Er…actually we're friends of the Superwolves so…." Colette started to explain.

"Oh, no wonder." Jesus interrupted. "That's still really cool. That also explains how Alfredo found out about his parents, but…forgive me for asking but why didn't they end up together?"

"It's all right. Dad had previous bad girlfriends, you know, the type who go for guys for their fame or something, and he got worried about mom being the same way even though she never was." Alfredo explained. "Mom was hurt by the break-up, but she understood why he did."

"Oh. Truthfully, I don't blame him for getting scared, though it's too bad things didn't work out between your parents." Jesus said before noticing Remy's expression. "Hey Remy you okay?"

"Thanks to Alfredo." Remy said, looking emotional. "You actually allowed yourself to get hurt…."

"Well, you were my only friend at the time until I met Colette." Alfredo smiled. "You mean more to me than you'll ever know."

Everyone smiled.

"Still, it's too bad you never knew Gusteau, he's my hero." Jesus sighed sadly.

Alfredo and Colette decided not to tell him about the previous Reunion. He'd probably get a stroke or something upon finding out that heaven exists in other Worlds anyway.

"Mine too!" Remy gasped, surprised.

"No way!" Jesus gasped. "You like cooking too?"

"Well I certainly like gourmet food better than garbage."

"Don't blame you. Actually it's always been my dream to be a cook, but with dad's dream of me following in his footsteps it's been a difficult journey. I've had to take cooking classes in secret."

"You…don't think a rat cooking sounds strange?" Colette asked.

"Nah, I think it's a great skill for anyone to have. I believe in Gusteau's motto that well."

Colette, Remy, and Alfredo got the look one gets when they get an idea, until Alfredo started crying.

"Is your arm hurting you?" Remy asked.

"No, it's the fact that Colette and I can't have a perfect wedding without you in it." Alfredo sobbed.

Colette nodded sadly in agreement.

"We'll think of something." Jesus said determinedly.


	3. The Solution and Wedding

As the weeks went by though, no one could think of anything. Colette and Alfredo gave up and let the priest continue his insults toward rats, but the only good part about that was getting to insult the priest in return whenever they were outside with Jesus. Although Alfredo and Colette only insulted the priest's prejudism and intolerance.

When Django and Emile heard what had happened at Notre Dame Django started swearing (mildly though) and Emile comforted Remy. Django then said that he owed Alfredo one for saving Remy. He even hugged Alfredo (sort of, since the size difference). Emile also gave Alfredo his thanks for saving Remy and hugged Alfredo too.

Anton also heard the story and felt sorry for Colette and Alfredo, but mostly felt sorry for Remy since he was the one who was being insulted. Alfredo wanted Remy to be best man/ring bearer, but the way things were going Anton would have to fill that role. As for the rest of the wedding though, everything was going great. The reception was even going to be at La Ratatouille so Remy and his family were at least allowed to come to that event (needless to say, the priest never even heard about the reception). Luckily, something happened the day before the wedding that turned things around:

Colette was over at Alfredo's, and they were talking excitedly about finally being together forever after tomorrow. What they didn't expect, since they told Anton and Jesus that they wanted to spend the day alone, was a knock at the door. When Alfredo opened it….

"Break out the champagne, contact Remy, and let's celebrate!" Jesus cried happily as he barged in, almost knocking Alfredo down.

"Jesus!" Alfredo gasped, startled, before realizing what he just said. "Oh, uh, sorry…."

"Forget it, I'm used to that." Jesus shrugged. "Great news! Remy can be at the wedding!"

"WHAT?" Alfredo and Colette gasped.

Remy was just upstairs so he obviously overheard their gasps.

"What's going on?" He asked as he came downstairs.

"Jesus…just said that you can be at the wedding." Colette explained, wide-eyed.

"Jesus this is not April Fools Day…." Remy started to say sternly.

"No, no, you don't understand: dad has a cold and can't perform any weddings for a few days." Jesus explained, now a bit calmer.

"But what about…." Colette started to complain.

"Let me finish: since I'm licensed – reluctantly licensed but licensed nonetheless – to be a priest guess who's substituting for dad?" Jesus grinned.

"You mean…you…?" Alfredo said both happily and slightly disbelievingly (about their good luck, not Jesus's kindness).

"You bet." Jesus smiled.

Everyone cheered, and Alfredo quickly called Anton to tell him the good news. Anton, of course, was overjoyed.

The next day, Colette drove Alfredo, Remy, Django, and Emile to Notre Dame.

"Nervous?" Colette smiled to Alfredo.

"Actually…no, I'm just excited." Alfredo smiled back. "I can't believe it dearest, in just a few minutes we're going to be together forever."

"I'm sure your parents are extremely proud of you Alfredo." Remy whispered.

"I know, I wish they were here but at least they can watch from heaven."

They had just entered the church at this point.

"Well, here's where we split up for a bit." Colette said.

"For hopefully the very last time." Alfredo smiled before grinning. "Don't worry, I won't faint at the altar."

Colette and their rat friends chuckled. Colette and Alfredo then shared a last kiss as an un-married couple before going to change. Remy, Django, and Emile also dressed up, though only in tuxedo jackets and bow ties. Alfredo however never looked his handsomest, despite never wearing a non-waiter tuxedo before he had picked a very good one. Colette too had picked a good wedding dress, though unexpectedly it was a style that didn't match her tomboy nature. Then again, I once read that weddings were supposed to be the fairytale moments of a person's life, so there you go. Her wedding dress was an off the shoulder type, with ruffles in the skirt and lace along the top. She also wore elbow length silk gloves edged with lace. She even wore a tiara along with her train, a tiara that was gold and diamond (I helped with that, in case you were wondering).

Separate from usual tradition, Remy did not walk down the aisle like most ring bearers. Since it was a small wedding there was no point, so he just waited on the podium that Jesus was going to speak behind. Django and Emile waited there too, and Anton waited next to them. He also planned to be behind Alfredo just in case if he got a little weak-kneed. Alfredo then showed up and waited. Not long after, Colette walked down the aisle, and Alfredo's heart skipped a beat. Anton and their rat friends were also shocked, they didn't expect Colette to dress up that much. I mean she was even wearing makeup! Light makeup though, just lipstick and eye shadow.

"You…look beautiful." Alfredo whispered.

"Well I wanted to look special for my true love." Colette smiled.

Alfredo blushed, not an embarrassed blush though just a happy one.

For the first time in any wedding, the bride did not have a bouquet. Colette didn't have any bridesmaids, so it was already obvious that Hermione or Selena would've caught it (since I wouldn't have even attempted to). Another part of the wedding that was different was that Jesus said most of the vows, and Alfredo and Colette just did the 'I do'. During Alfredo's turn everyone was actually nervous that he'd mentally lose his voice, but love overcame nerves and he said the words. Colette's eyes shone with pride and love as she to said the words when it was her turn. They then shared their first kiss as husband and wife, and we all went straight to the reception. The surprises weren't over though.

At La Ratatouille, Jesus actually had the honor of entering the kitchen…where Remy was cooking the small banquet. And that's when he learned the truth about Alfredo's past cooking 'skills'.

"Remy's…the famous cook?" Jesus gasped. "Amazing!"

"Yes, and because of your positive attitude about that we've decided to hire you as another cook." Alfredo smiled.

"You mean…?"

"Not only do we need the extra help, but think of it as a thank you for helping us with our wedding." Colette smiled.

Jesus, who had lengthened his childhood because of his father's 'bad' parenting skills, did a war whoop (and fell down in the process, even he laughed).

The rest of the reception was actually one of the happiest ever despite the few guests. And as for the honeymoon, well, since the bride and groom already live in Paris they went to Venice, Italy, the second most romantic city, instead. Remy missed them while they were gone, but he was glad to be able to have plenty of time with the rat side of his family. The family wasn't going to stop here though, in just a couple of months, Alfredo was going to find out about one of the happiest surprises of his life. He was going to be the father of a boy who he and Colette named…Auguste. And a very good father too, as Colette once said to him: "If you are a good husband, then you are a good father. And you, Alfredo, are a wonderful husband.".


End file.
